Haunted
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Azkadellia wonder's through her palace late at night and thankfully Ambrose finds her before she makes the biggest mistake of her life.


It had been about 3 weeks since the eclipse, no-one had really seen Azkadellia very much she would lock herself in her room. The dark palace that was used as the witch's castle was now a home to her friends and family. The only time she had left her room was to use the bathroom and then the other time was when Glitch had his re-brain transplant surgery. The rest of the time locking herself in her room was her way of punishing herself for what the witch had done.

Her food would be brought to her, the cook would leave the plate outside her room and Az would take it later. Since she never left during the day, night was the only time she explored the palace. Tonight she wore a long white dress, her raven like hair rested softly down her back and her feet were bare. Soft delicate skin kissed the marble floor as she walked past the cells which still had yet to be removed from the palace.

When she walked by she vividly saw images at the end of the cells, she moved closer and found herself to be stood next to the viewer's cage. Almost like the T.D.E.S.P.H.T.L. Azkadellia saw memories of the past, she saw her medicoats lock Lylo and Kalm in the cell for the first time. And also saw the day they dragged Lylo's dead body from the cell with Kalm crying and screaming from the behind the bars.

The memory disturbed her she winced at the thought of her once enjoying that then walked away slowly; again she believed to see something- or someone- else at the end of another line of cells. She walked closer to get a better luck. She saw the mystic man lying on the floor, lifeless. His skin as white as snow she saw a vision of herself stepping over him, Az managed to catch a glimpse of DG in the cell opposite looking terrified! Az could not handle this memory so she quickly retreated.

The next thing she was a vision of a man slumped on the floor, his face was dark but the dull light above him that flickered uncontrollably made mysterious shapes and patterns down one side of his face which made the sight haunting for Az to look at. Moving closer made the man easier to see, it was Ambrose! The advisor, she tried to reach out and touch him but when she did her hand went right through she gasped and pulled back quickly. This wasn't real this was another one of her memories.

The man's shoulders- which were always strong- were now very lose allowing his arms lie beside him on the cold floor, there was a bit of dirt and sweat on his forehead. 2 large heavy chains weighed his arms down and the thick iron seemed to be cutting into his skin, shaping his wrists. Suddenly she heard large heavy doors bang against a door frame; she looked behind her and saw herself- her old self- walking towards Ambrose with 3 long coats and 1 medicoat behind her. She looked back at Ambrose to see the fear that filled his chocolate brown eyes. The flicker from the light above glittered and flashed in Ambrose's pleading eyes, it was when she saw a small tear in his eye that she couldn't stay there much longer. Again she retreated from the area.

She looked over her shoulder as the ghostly image faded to nothing. At night she seemed to be haunted by her guilt, the images just wouldn't leave her mind. And it got to a night like this that she realised that enough was enough, she would not be missed so she did what she needed to do.

After reaching the high balcony where the disassembled Sun Seeder lay she moved to the edge and her fingers softly snaked over the smooth stone railing, a hundred and one emotions dropped in her mind, but none of them were important now slowly and carefully she climbed the stone railing and stood firmly still, she looked down and saw the enormous drop this is how her life would end... right down there. Her hair now defied gravity as it flew behind her in the slight summer breeze her dress also floated behind her, she held her arms up strongly beside her, her body made the peaceful cross shape, she was ready. Ready to make her body light, ready to end her foul life, that is she was until she felt two soft hands grasp her waist and pull her back to the ground. She would have resisted if she was not so tired.

She looked up and saw two chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion and sympathy look down at her; it was Ambrose who had pulled her down.

"What were you doing?" He asked, Az didn't answer she couldn't. She also could not look into his eyes; she did not deserve the sympathetic look she was currently receiving. "Azkadellia?"

She winced at the sound of her name ever since the witch died it had been very strange mainly because she felt strangely alone in her own mind. The voice inside her head was gone which made her feel strange.

"Speak to me" Ambrose urged. Az jerked back to the present and not really being sure of what Ambrose had said she said what you could say in any situation.

"Oh! I'm sorry" She said trying to smile but not really succeeding.

"I haven't seen you in a while" He smiled back hoping to raise a conversation. "How've you been?" Az sighed.

"Ambrose please stop being so nice to me!" Az cried; Ambrose was caught off guard at that.

"Pardon?"

"Hate me?" She cried again, the advisor tilted his head in confusion. He opened his mouth slightly as if to say something, then he closed it again to show he had forgotten.

"Az... What is wrong?" He asked, still slightly baffled. The young woman sighed and leaned forward against the railing. She said and did nothing as if ignoring his presence. "Az?" He saw a small tear prick at her eye.

"I am so sorry" She whispered.

"You've done..." Ambrose began but Azkadellia cut him off.

"Don't!" She snapped. "Do not say it wasn't my fault, everything that happened was _my _fault!" Ambrose shook his head, "I have ruined so many lives... I mean just look at what I have done to you" She cried.

"You did not do this to me" He said holding onto her arms softly. She shook her head.

"Punish me! Hate me! Just do not forgive me!" She cried. "I tortured you! You cannot forgive me for that!" The advisor continued to shake his head.

"You did not, the witch tortured me. The witch tortured both of us"

"I am scared Ambrose" She cried burying her face in his smart long brown coat. "It is not the same with my mind back!" Ambrose finally realised that she must have been feeling the same as him, afraid, alone feeling like everything is your fault.

"I was scared at first Az, ok? But you have to remember that fear is all up here" He said lightly tapping the side of her head. "And by the way... I blame you for nothing" Azkadellia was so frustrated. She wanted him to hate her; she suddenly grabbed a fist full of the advisors shirt and started shaking him violently. The tears that fell from her face were dangerous, they would not stop eventually after the unrequested shake Ambrose put his hands on hers and pulled her hands away from his shirt.

"I just want you to hate me!" She cried, "No-one punishes me so I must do it myself!" Ambrose was shocked.

"Is that why you spent your time locked in your room? Is that why you were..?" He gestured to the railing where she had early been stood on top of. His face lost all colour when Az hung her head.

"Look Az you do not have to do this on your own... I can help you"

"But I don't want to hurt you again!" She cried.

"Why do you think you would? The witch is gone" Ambrose said wisely.

"Because I do not... I mean... Oh I don't know!" She screamed.

"I will help you; I know how it feels... Heck I knew how I felt when I came out as Glitch! But when people helped me I was able to get my life back on track... No-one blames you Az, you could take the easy way out by jumping from there or you could show everyone that the witch in your body wasn't the real Azkadellia" He smiled. Az smiled back, the advisor offered her his arm.

"Can we take it one step at a time?" She asked sweetly. Ambrose chuckled.

"Of cause" And with that they were sent back to their rooms, the laughter seemed to echo through the walls. And finally Az knew she was never alone not really, not as long as she had him by her side.

_FIN_


End file.
